wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dark Ivy
This OC belongs to Ravenrising34 and is part of the special hybrids contest! Do not edit without permission! History Dark Ivy is a hybrid that has lived in the rainforest ever since he was born. His mother, Blackmoon, and his sister, Dark Fox, live in a small camp of nightwings under Queen Glory's rule. Growing up poor, Dy always found a way to support his family. Whether it was stealing coins for their next meal or finding trinkets for his sister, Dy always found a way to do it. This was the beginning of his hasty, dangerous career. Dy had always assumed that his father was a rainwing, up until his 9th hatching day. That was when Blackmoon told her dragonets the truth: their father was a leafwing. She never told them anything more, despite Dark Fox's desperate plees and Dy's tricky questions. So he was left in the dark. When he turned 10, he decided to leave the tiny part of the forest he had always lived in and find a new place to explore. He became known as a pickpocket in the new place he landed in and was recruited to steal a valuable treasure for a rich rainwing because of it. This is when he earned the name "Slick Man",since he backstabbed the rainwing and jept the valuable treasure. He continued working for dragons and is currently working on an incredibly dangerous heist. His common reputation makes him popular with the police. Description" A lithe dragon with long, nimble claws. His tail is sturdy, long, and has leaf-like stubs on the ridge. The rest of his spines are normal and a rich purple color. His mainscales are dark green with some small light purple splotches. He has a tattoo that wraps around his arm that looks like black ivy. His underbelly is pale green and quite flat. His snout is long and thick, usually sporting a cocky smirk or mischeavious grin. His eyes are black slits and always scan the environment carefully. His wing memrane is light purple, just like his smioth, straight horns that end at a sharp tip just behind his ears. His tongue is black with a shiny green tint to it. Relationships Blackmoon (mom): he loves her very much, but prefers to not give in to her affectionate hugs. Blackmoon will force him into a hug despite this. She worries about what Dy is doing with his life and wants him to settle down with someone (which he usually says "no" to). Dark Fox (sister): This wiley little dragonet looks up to her brother. She doesn't know that he steals things for a living. Dy would prefer to keep it that way. He is feircly protective of his tiny dragonet sister who is always poking her nose into the wrong place. Stumpy (Theif Partner): This dragon seemed a bit too sweet and innocent when Dy first met her. However, he soon changed his mind when the maimed dragon stole his purse of gold coins. Now he respects her and works to become as good as her during their heists. She thinks he's still too slow and lazy (and this is comung from a three-legged rainwing who usually just stays close to home!) Lazilo (Sloth Tamer?): They're just acquaintances, but Dy already thinks this guy is weird. He worked with him once on a heist and might have to do so again. He reeeaaally hopes not, but you never know.... The rainwing always wants to idolize Dy, which annoys the heck out of him. Category:LeafWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress